Heroes Alliance Triumphant
Heroes Alliance Triumphant is a direct-to-video movie that will conclude the Heroes Alliance Forever TV series, as well as the Heroes Alliance trilogy. It will be released on DVD and Blu-Ray in the United States (from Shout! Factory), Canada, Australia, United Kingdom, Mexico, and South Korea. It will be a theatrical release in other nations, especially Japan and the UK. The plot revolves around the Heroes Alliance trying to free Earth from Diana Holo's and Satan's control. This later spurs the final battle between the Heroes Alliance and Satan. Any action hero who haven't made an appearance in Heroes Alliance and/or Heroes Alliance Forever will make a lot of cameos in the film. PLOT: Diana Holo, who is Josh Holo's cruel and abusive mother, tries to discover the source of the problem of her dark past, as well as a way to help Satan rule the planet. She and Satan find out that Josh Holo(Xandir the Spellcaster) is the source of her problem. She figured out that the Earth would be in her dark image if he never existed. So, Satan's army kidnapped Josh, and starts to hypnotize him. The Heroes Alliance set out to find him, but have no luck. They defeat Satan's army who ambush them. When they opened the gate to Hell, they arrive but they are too late! Diana has brainwashed her son completely. She orders him to say "I wish that a time machine lands here." After her evil wish is granted, she travels back in time and blows up a building where the younger Josh Holo is, killing him. Then, the entire world has changed. Diana Holo rules the United States, Japan and Israel are wiped off the face of the Earth, a lot of endangered species of animals are extinct, the environment is heavily polluted, crime rose to the roof, the Statue of Liberty is destroyed(as well as the White House), the global economy is completely dead, natural disasters are out of control, and Satan rules the rest of the world! Also, Shaylin Holo(Josh's 1st sister), Haley Holo(Josh's 2nd sister), Leelee Holo(Josh's 3rd sister), and Kamen Riders Ichigo, Nigo, V3, and Riderman were Diana's brainwashed agents. With Josh Holo gone, Optimus Prime is the only one who knows what's going on, and must assemble a team of available action heroes, and join forces with the Den-Liner crew to fix time. He also meets a team of Optimus from other Transformers incarnations. And they must defeat Satan, Diana Holo, and her alliance of evil villains once and for all. ALLIANCE OF HELL: Alliance of Hell will be the evil team of villains who rule the world, if Josh Holo never existed, in the film. The members are below: 'Leaders:'(founders of the Alliance of Hell) Satan-the main villain where EVERY SINGLE action hero challenge him in the final battle Diana Holo-Josh Holo's evil mother who successfully rules the U.S. Jeem Modeem-second-in-command Adolf Hitler-third-in-command Osama bin Laden-fourth-in-command Napoleon-fifth-in-command 'Generals:'(those who serve the leaders, and command the warriors in battle) *The generals sit in chairs, circling around a large, round table. Megatron(Transformers) Rita Repulsa(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Darth Vader(Star Wars) Cobra Commander(G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero) Cy-Kill(Go-Bots) Maximus IQ(Atomic Betty) Contessa De Worm(Cosmic Quantum Ray) Snaptrap(T.U.F.F. Puppy) Skeletor(He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) Mumm-Ra(Thundercats) Khan Noonien Singh (Star Trek) Omega(Doctor Who) Ambassador Hell/Garagaranda(Kamen Rider)*He dons the same black armor like he did when joining Dai-Shocker in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs Dai-Shocker. Bowser(Super Mario Bros.) Black Cross Fuehrer(Himitsu Sentai Goranger) Lord Voldemort(Harry Potter) Dr. Claw(Inspector Gadget) Zoltar(Battle of the Planets) Tex Hex (Bravestarr) Lawrence Limburger (Biker Mice from Mars) Mondraggor (Pandamonium) Shao Khan (Mortal Kombat) The Dark Enforcer (Who wants to be a Super Hero?) Sheriff Terrorbull (Wild West C.O.W.- Boys Of Moo Mesa) Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) Sigma (Mega Man X) Dr. Doom (Fantastic Four) The Joker (DC Comics) The Dark Enforcer (Who Wants to Be a Superhero?) Hordak (She-Ra Princess of Power) Cybron (Skysurfer Strike Force) Robo Manus (Battletoads) Tormak (Galtar and the Golden Lance) Vertex (RollBots) Shadow Slammer (Legend of the Hawaiian Slammers) Azula (Avatar:the Last Airbender) Shinri Shiogami (Nazca) Dr. Karbunkle (Biker Mice from Mars) Mindok The Mind Menace (Thundarr the Barbarian) Icy (Winx Club) Wolf O'Connell(Star Fox) Aa-une(Chaotic) 'Warriors:'(those who serve both leaders and generals) Goldar(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Genosect(Pokemon) Carnage, Sabretooth, Juggernaut, The Executioner, Holocaust, Crimson Dynamo, Enchantress, Grim Reaper, and Baron Zemo(Marvel Comics) Lex Luthor, Metallo, Clayface, Klarion the Witch Boy, and Black Manta(DC Comics) Cyberface, Violator, Widowmaker, Overlord, Urizen, Damian Darklord and Lord Recluse (Image Comics) Chucky(Child's Play) Bluto(Popeye) Orochimaru(Naruto: Shippuden) Colonel Zol/Wolf Man and Dr. Shinigami/Ikadevil(Kamen Rider) Soundwave, Laserbeak, Rumble, Ravage, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Slipstream, Blitzwing, Cyclonus, Scrapper, Scavenger, Mixmaster, Long Haul, Bonecrusher, and Hook(Transformers) Boba Fett(Star Wars) Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard(Yin Yang Yo!) Evil-Lyn, Beast-Man, Trapjaw, and Mer-Man(He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) Flogg, Slushhead, Optikk, Karatii, Grr, Crita, Lizorr, and Hoove (The New Adventures of He-Man) Chameleon(T.U.F.F. Puppy) Juri Han, Sagat, Vega, and Balrog (Street Fighter) Tobe(Pucca: Funny Love) Metal Sonic(Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Captain Hook(Peter Pan) Shredder(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Destro, and Baroness (G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero) Freddy Krueger(A Nightmare on Elm Street) Jason Voorhees(Friday the 13th) Hades(Ulysses 31) Hairball, Greasepit, Fred the Mutant, Lord Camembert, Dr. Karbunkle and Cataclysm (Biker Mice from Mars) Psy-Crow(Earthworm Jim) Dynamo, Vile, High Max, and Lumine (Mega Man X) Percival Tachyon (Ratchet & Clank) Replicon, Grenader, Lazarette, Noxious, Chronozoid, and Dr. Five Eyes (Skysurfer Strike Force) 'Foot Soldiers:' Putty Patrol Shocker Soldiers Zoldiers Stormtroopers al-Qaeda terrorists Foot Clan Ninjas Daleks Vehicons Krimzon Guards Sontarans Nazi SS Soldiers Evil Circus Clowns VOICE CAST: SOUNDTRACK: All music composed by Combichrist combined forces with Technical Itch, orchestrated by Guy Michelmore Music Score: 1. "Introspective" 2. "Main Titles" 3. "Dark Pasts" 4. 5. 6. "Satan's Assembly over Xandir the Spellcaster" 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13."Awakening Evil" 14. 15. 16. Category:Crossover films Category:Superheroes Category:Mystery Category:Supervillians Category:Direct-to-video film Category:Animation Category:Science fiction Category:Movies Category:War Category:Upcoming Category:Revelations